Langit
by Sashicchi
Summary: Jarak yang membentang, rindu tanpa batas, dan rasa bosan yang membayang adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk sebuah permulaan. Karena yang mereka tahu, menjadi pengoleksi rindu tidaklah mudah. Sekuel untuk Kopi Hitam.


Title : Langit

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : alternate universe, (hope it doesn't) ooc, plot rush, etc.

A/N : sky has no limit, sama kayak rindu. Jadi judulnya langit ._. didedikasikan untuk para pereview di Kopi Hitam. titikduabintang.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Langit**

Sasuke harus berpuas diri dengan apa yang ia dapatkan; senyuman manis yang Sakura tumpahkan untuk netra kelamnya. Tidak ada pelukan panjang sampai jumpa dari Sakura seperti yang Ino dan Tenten dapatkan. Pun tidak ada kecupan manis di kedua pipi seperti apa yang kedua orang tua Sakura terima. Hanya ada senyum semanis gula dan kerlingan seindah kerlipan bintang di langit malam.

Tidak apa, tidak apa, Sasuke merapalkan mantra magis barunya dalam benak.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja di sana, _Dekorin_," adalah seorang Yamanaka Ino yang memeluk Sakura begitu erat. Likuid bening menuruni pipinya dengan deras, "aku akan sangat merindukanmu," katanya mengisak.

Tenten yang matanya sudah memburam akan bening air mata ikut memeluk Sakura, "aku juga akan sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Suaranya bergetar, seperti riak kecil di atas danau.

Pelukan terlepas dan Sakura berganti memberikan pelukan hangat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke merasakan, bagaimana rasa berat berpisah itu berada di punggung Sakura dan di punggung mereka semua, termasuk dirinya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan mundur dengan cepat; kembali ke hari di mana iris hitamnya menemukan Sakura untuk kali pertama. Lalu kembali berjalan maju, terus maju, melewati hari-hari di mana ia berkubang dengan segala pengkhianatan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan hingga ia menemukan dirinya berada di sini, di stasiun kereta untuk mengantar Sakura.

Haruno Sakura adalah musim semi yang memberi warna dan kehangatan pada putihnya musim dingin yang selalu ia kecap; gula yang menaburkan rasa manis pada hidupnya. Haruno Sakura adalah sosok yang membuatnya kembali pada ibunya dan membuatnya sadar akan segala takdir yang sang _Kami_ lukiskan. Akan tetapi, ketika ia memberikan kejujuran pada hidupnya, satu-satunya yang terjadi adalah ribuan kilometer siap memisahkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke." Suara itu mengalun dengan lembut; menghangatkan hati Sasuke dengan cara magis yang tidak ia mengerti.

Sasuke meloncat dari khayalannya dan menemukan wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang pecah; dengan beberapa keraguan yang membayang pada kolam hijaunya. Gadis di depannya kemudian mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk mendekatinya. Mengikis sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Lalu pada detik yang tak terhitung oleh otak Sasuke, tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangan kirinya kuat; meremasnya dengan lembut dan mengalirkan kehangatan yang aneh.

"Aku ... kita." Sakura tampak linglung. Kata-kata dalam kepalanya menguap dan menjadi air mata yang terjun dari kedua netranya.

Sasuke merasa hatinya berdesir ketika melihat air mata meluncur dari kedua mata Sakura. Berdesir dengan suatu rasa yang tidak menyenangkan, menyakiti organ-organ tubuhnya dan membuatnya terasa begitu sesak. Mungkinkah ada tangan yang mencengkram dan berusaha menghancurkan paru-parunya? Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi sulit ... untukku, untukmu, untuk kita. Tapi aku ingin ..." putus-putus dan menggantung di akhir. Suara Sakura yang bergetar mulai bertransformasi menjadi sebuah isakan yang semakin menjauhkan Sasuke dari oksigen.

Sasuke mendenguskan senyum super tipis, lalu menyentil dahi Sakura dengan sayang. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk menghentikan tangis Sakura. Demi apapun, lelehan di kedua pipi Sakura membuat matanya memanas dan sesuatu seperti ingin merangsek ke luar dari kelenjar lakrimalis[1] miliknya.

"Aku juga ingin kau untuk mencoba. Kita tidak akan kalah ataupun menyerah pada ribuan mil, bukan?"

Pupil Sakura sedikit membesar. Air matanya tiba-tiba berganti arti dan senyuman mengembang dan membuat matanya melengkung. Rasa hangat membungkus dirinya dan ia tahu itu karena untaian aksara yang celah bibir Sasuke alirkan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke ..."

.

* * *

**_Miles separate our hands, but nothing on earth can separate our hearts. _**

_But, what you gonna do when I fight for you?_

* * *

.

Ialah iris hijau miliknya yang tak kunjung melepaskan kaca jendela kereta. Sejak gerak kereta memburamkan sosok-sosok yang ia kasihi dan membawanya menjauh, Sakura seakan tak mampu untuk tidak menatap ke luar. Ia terus diam dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_ dan mata yang terpaku pada pemandangan di luar yang berlari mundur begitu cepat. Kereta ini yang akan membawa tangannya menjauh dari tangan-tangan orang yang ia sayangi, kereta ini yang akan membawanya meninggalkan Konoha, dan kereta ini juga yang akan membawanya mendekati cita-citanya.

Gadis itu menghela napas sembari merapatkan kardigan yang ia kenakan. Konoha terlalu banyak memiliki kenangan. Tapi, Suna adalah cita-citanya. Sejak ia kecil, Sakura sudah bermimpi bersekolah di sekolah elit Suna. Sekolah megah dengan segudang sarana dan prasarana. Namun, biaya yang terbilang mahal itu membuat Sakura memendamnya. Ayahnya hanyalah pegawai kantor biasa.

Jadi, ketika kesempatan datang, satu-satunya hal yang perlu Sakura lakukan adalah mengambilnya, walaupun jika itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan beberapa hal yang telah berjalan statis di dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Ribuan pesan terkirim dan terbalas sejak satu minggu lalu. Beberapa panggilan ke luar dan masuk memenuhi malamnya.

Sejak kepindahan Sakura, Sasuke mulai lebih sering bersama ponsel pintarnya. Berkutat dengan benda tipis itu di sela-sela waktu belajarnya. Ia baru dalam cinta. Pun baru dengan kejujurannya pada Sakura. Ada rasa menggebu-gebu yang terus mengaliri harinya; ingin selalu bersama, menunjukkan dan mendapat perhatian, dan hal-hal yang tak pernah Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya. Namun sayangnya, ribuan mil langsung memisahkannya.

Jatuh cinta dan Sasuke merasa logikanya di ambil alih, ia menggerutu, pun menikmati.

Minggu pagi dan Sasuke akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru. _Video call_ bersama Sakura.

Ia rindu. Rindu akan wajah Sakura. Rindu dengan senyuman gadis itu. Rindu pada bibir yang mencebik ototmatis ketika membaca buku. Bahkan rindu melihat dua kotak susu berbeda rasa di atas nampan aluminium.

"Apa kau begitu merindukan aku?" adalah nada geli, senyuman lebar, dan manik hijau jenaka yang menyambutnya; terpampang di layar laptopnya.

Sasuke mendengus untuk menahan tawanya, "kau harusnya mengucapkan salam, Sakura."

"Baik, baik," Sakura memutar bola matanya. Suara kekasihnya itu masih saja bernada datar, "selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_." Nadanya cerah; riang dengan menyilaukan.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan dengusan sebelum membalas, "selamat siang." Ia teringat dengan perbedaan waktu sebanyak dua jam antara Konoha dan Suna. Ribuan mil dan perbedaan waktu, sungguh kombinasi yang pas, Sasuke membatin sarkastis.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukan Konoha. Cuaca di sini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Dan dimulailah untaian aksara mengalir dari celah bibir Sakura. Gadis itu bercerita banyak. Tentang ini dan itu; dari mulai cuaca Suna yang menyebalkan sampai pada teman-teman barunya. Sasuke memerhatikan, menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan merespon dengan satu-dua kalimat yang tidak terlalu panjang. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan bertatap muka melalui bantuan teknologi. Bertukar tawa; sedikit menggerus rindu-rindu yang mulai mereka koleksi.

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya pelan dengan salah satu telunjuknya. Tangannya yang lain menopang dagunya dengan malas. Dan bola mata kelamnya terfokus pada Guru Iruka yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak Sakura pindah ke Suna. Musim gugur yang menguarkan bau khas dedaunan berganti dengan putihnya musim dingin. Salju menyelimuti jalan-jalan di Konoha. Dan sejak kemarin, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Haruno Sakura, kekasihnya yang telah membuatnya menjadi pengoleksi rindu.

Sasuke meghela napas berat. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, pesan-pesan mulai renggang dikirimkan. Bahkan ada satu hari di mana mereka tidak bertukar pesan sama sekali. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke ingin, pun bukan karena Sakura mau. Adalah tugas-tugas yang mulai membanjiri dirinya dan Sakura yang membuat intensitas komunikasi mereka menurun. Dan itu semakin membuat rindu-rindu semakin terkecap pekat.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian ketika bel tanda istirahat bergaung dengan kencang, Sasuke mendapati ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Tangannya cepat berlari menuju saku celananya, lalu menarik ke luar ponsel hitamnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu mendapati satu pesan dan berharap itu adalah Sakura. Dan

Ialah benar bahwa pesan itu dari Sakura.

Tetapi, huruf-huruf alfabet yang membentuk dua kata di sana, serta _emoticon_ yang diimbuhkan, tidak pernah Sasuke harapkan datang.

_Aku sakit :(_

* * *

"Halo?"

Gendang telinga Sasuke berdengung tatkala suara parau dari seberang sana dapat ia tangkap. Kemudian, suara bersin yang keras menyusul. Ia merasakan gelombang kekhawatiran memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat hipotesis-hipotesis aneh berputar-putar seakan mengejek ribuan mil yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat keadaan gadis berhelaian merah muda itu.

"Sakura, kau sakit?" Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di taman sekolahnya yang sepi.

Di ujung telepon, Sakura tertawa kecil, walau di detik selanjutnya, ia terbatuk, "iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku terkena flu," aku Sakura.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Riak cemas segera terbentuk tanpa ia sadari. Kekhawatiran semakin berkembang pekat. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak menyenangkan, "ringan atau berat?"

Selama beberapa detik, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura. Gadis itu memberi jeda cukup banyak sebelum menjawab dengan ragu, "berat," bersin, "tapi, aku sudah minum obat. Dan Ibu akan datang menjenguk besok. Kau tidak perlu cemas," Sakura menambahkan cepat-cepat. Gadis itu kembali meloloskan kekehan dengan suaranya yang parau, "sebaiknya kau makan. Bukankah sudah jam istirahat di sana? Aku tidak mau kau juga sakit. Sampai bertemu di libur musim dingin."

Dan sambungan diputus oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa lewat hidungnya seraya memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong celana. Kekhawatirannya sedikit terhancurkan. Setidaknya, ibu Sakura akan mengunjungi kekasihnya itu.

Mendongakan kepala untuk melihat salju-salju yang turun, Sasuke mengudarakan mantra sihirnya dalam hati; tidak apa, tidak apa. Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi ketika suara ketukan pintu memenuhi kamarnya. Lelaki itu melenguh sembari menggerutu. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu Minggu paginya. Tidak mungkin jika itu adalah ayahnya, karena beliau sedang pergi ke luar kota sejak dua hari lalu untuk mengurusi bisnisnya dan baru akan pulang di malam Natal.

Lelaki pemilik surai sewarna bulu gagak itu meloncat dari balik selimutnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang sebelum menyeret kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Dengan kuapan yang terbang bebas dari mulutnya dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memutar knop pintunya, lalu mendorongnya.

"Kejutan!"

Ialah Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistis—hantu, contohnya. Sasuke juga yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah berhalusinasi sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, sosok yang berdiri di depannya membuat keyakinannya sedikit memudar. Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia hanya terlalu merindukan Sakura hingga ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di depannya.

"Astaga, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tidak senang, karena kekasihmu di sini?"

Sasuke merasakan matanya terbuka dalam hitungan yang cepat. Pupilnya sedikit membesar dan rasa kantuknya hilang—diusir oleh kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa detik lalu mengudara.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Sakura?"

_Benar-benar Sakura?_ Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa Sasuke mengira dirinya hantu? Sakura tertawa geli, "tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Dan kalimat tanya yang Sakura udarakan, hanya mendapat jawaban dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang Sasuke berikan. Sakura merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perutnya, menggelitik dasar perutnya. Ada jutaan kata yang ingin Sakura katakan, namun terhenti menggantung di ujung lidah. Semua kata-kata itu bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang basah yang memenuhi matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan ribuan kerinduan yang mengental di hatinya.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Memaki dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar yang otaknya tahu. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, karena telah mengira Sakura hantu. Lelaki introver itu ingin mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang dapat memberi tahu Sakura bahwa ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Tapi ia tahu, ia bukanlah Naruto yang memiliki segudang kata bak pujangga untuk menaklukan hati seorang wanita. Jadi, yang ia lakukan adalah meloncat ke dalam pelukan Sakura dengan jutaan koleksi rindu yang ia punya.

_Talk less, do more_. Sasuke masih berpegang teguh pada itu.

* * *

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, mereka berdua terus melukiskan senyum tipis pada wajah, membiarkan tercampur pada air muka kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari libur musim dingin dan menyusuri jalan Konoha yang dipenuhi salju bersama-sama. Dengan hati yang saling bertautan, begitupun dengan tangan-tangan mereka. Menghantarkan gelenyar menyenangkan melalui pembulu dara dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Mereka lebih banyak diam. Menghabiskan waktu dengan jutaan kata sayang dan rindu yang tak dapat disampaikan dengan bahasa; dengan kata-kata. Membiarkan hati mereka berbicara di tengah-tengah keheninganya yang menyenangkan. Membiarkan tangan-tangan semesta berkonspirasi untuk membuat mereka mengutarakan rasa sayang melalui cara aneh, namun magis di saat yang bersamaan. Membiarkan mereka hanyut dalam kedekatan tanpa ribuan mil yang menghadang.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ketika kita melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, Sasuke tahu itu.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin libur musim dinginnya berakhir dengan cepat. Benar-benar tidak ingin kembali berdiri di stasiun kereta bersama Ino, Tenten, dan kedua orang tua Sakura untuk mengantarkan gadis Haruno itu. Otaknya memutarkan kembali cuplikan ketika ia mengantar Sakura dulu.

Tidak ada. Tidak ada pelukan atau kecupan sampai jumpa yang ia terima dari Sakura. Kekasihnya itu hanya menerbangkan senyuman untuknya dan menatapnya dengan ujung mata yang basah. Sasuke tersenyum. Fragmen-fragmen tentang libur musim dinginnya yang banyak dilalui bersama Sakura memenuhi kepalanya dan meledak-ledak menjadi sebuah rasa berlabel ketidakrelaan.

Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura yang berdoa di pedupaan di depan foto mendiang ibu dan kakaknya. Sakura yang tersenyum. Sakura yang tertawa. Semua. Semuanya berputar dengan cepat seakan-akan mengolok-ngolok dirinya.

Lagi-lagi ribuan mil dan perbedaan waktu siap memisahkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura. Walau begitu, Sasuke yakin; hatinya dan hati Sakura tidak akan terpisahkan.

* * *

Ada satu hari di mana ia sangat merindukan Sakura; menghitung-hitung sudah berapa banyak rindu yang ia miliki.

Ada satu hari di mana ia berbincang dengan Sakura melalui _video call_ hingga malam mengetuk matanya, lalu ia dan Sakura terlelap tanpa memutuskan sambungan _video call _mereka.

Ada satu hari di mana ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sakura hanya karena sesuatu hal yang sepele.

Ada satu hari di mana ia menaruh curiga pada Sakura.

Ada satu hari di mana Sakura akan berkeluh kesah padanya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ada satu hari di mana ia meradang dengan rasa cemburu ketika melihat foto yang di _upload _Sakura menampilkan ia yang sedang berdiri bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

Ada satu hari di mana Sakura meneleponnya tengah malam sembari terisak dan itu membuat Sasuke panik dan bersiap untuk berlari menuju stasiun kereta untuk pergi ke Suna. Tetapi kalimat yang menguar selanjutnya membuat Sasuke mendenguskan senyum tipis nan geli; Sakura berkata bahwa ia sangat merindukannya hingga dadanya terasa sakit.

Dan ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, atau bahkan sepuluh hari di mana mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar pesan atau bertukar halo melalui sambungan telepon.

Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya ke depan wajah. Jari-jarinya bergerak menekan-nekan layar ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali ia akan mendenguskan tawa lewat hidung atau menahan sebuah tarikan di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sudah tujuh hari ia tidak menghubungi atau dihubungi Sakura, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah membaca pesan-pesan lamanya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Tugas-tugaslah yang membuat mereka sedikit merenggang. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai sutradara untuk drama kelasnya yang akan ditampilkan untuk festival tahunan sekolah, serta Sakura yang sibuk dengan segala alasan-alasan yang selau berakhir dengan Sasuke yang berspekulasi ini dan itu.

Adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar ketika Sasuke menyisipkan kecurigaan pada Sakura. Karena Sasuke tahu, di setiap hubungan jarak jauh selalu ada pertanyaan: "apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku berjuang untukmu; berperang dengan rasa rindu dan bosan yang menggerogoti kepercayaan?"

* * *

Sutradara adalah orang yang paling penting dalam drama, karena tanpa visinya, pelaku akan tidak punya tujuan. Tanpa sutradara semua akan dirasuki kebingungan di teater. Sutradara adalah orang yang memberitahu semua orang tentang apa yang harus dilakukan ke pemain dan lainnya untuk melakukan yang terbaik setiap saat.

Teman-temannyalah yang memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi sutradara. Mereka sudah melihat bagaimana Sasuke ketika memimpin dan mereka tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membuat lelaki itu sebagai sutradara.

Dan tugasnya sebagai sutradara benar-benar menyita waktunya. Ia harus memilih naskah, menafsirkan naskah, memilih dan menentukan pemain dengan peran dan pekerja artistik yang dibutuhkan, membuat rencana pembiayaan yang dibutuhkan, melatih pemain dengan baik dan jujur sesuai dengan batang pokok penafsiran naskah yang sudah dipilih, mengembangkan gagasannya dengan mengacu pada batang pokok penafsiran naskah yang sudah dipilih, mengamati pertunjukan atau pementasan dan memberikan dorongan moril kepada pemainnya (walaupun ia sangat buruk dalam hal ini), dan hal-hal lainnya yang menguras waktu dan pikirannya.

Ah, tapi setidaknya ia dibantu oleh seorang asisten sutradara, Shion.

Dan dengan status yang tersemat itu, mereka mulai lebih dekat. Bermula dengan berlempar argumen-argumen tentang mana naskah yang bagus, lalu berganti dengan berperang tentang orang-orang yang cocok menjadi pemain, lalu berlanjut dengan Shion yang membantu sutradara dalam menjaga alur cerita agar tidak mengalami adegan yang _jumping_. Semuanya terus berlanjut, hingga mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan dalih membicarakan drama.

Sasuke tidak ingin berbohong bahwa rasa nyaman mulai ia rasakan ketika bersama Shion. Gadis itu sedikit mirip dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena sering bersama, Sasuke bergumam.

Gadis pirang itu menyenangkan. Tidak banyak bicara, tapi tidak sedikit bicara juga apalagi pendiam. Gadis itu hanya _pas_. Pas ada ketika Sakura jarang menghubunginya. Pas ada ketika rasa bosan dengan hubungan jarak jauh mulai membayang pada koleksi-koleksi rindunya. Karena itu Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk memercikkan api kecil pada hubungannya dan Sakura; mengajak Shion pergi ketika hari Minggu kosong tanpa latihan drama.

"Kerja keras kita akan terbayar tiga hari lagi." Shion tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang penuh _jingisukan_[2].

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat Shion. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertukar suara. Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya, walaupun sesekali melirik Shion. Dari dasar hatinya, ia berharap ada satu pesan dari Sakura, namun kenihilan adalah yang ia dapatkan. Kemudian, ia membuka akun media sosialnya dan menemukan satu status yang Sakura buat. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ditumpahi rasa marah. Ia merasa tidak dihargai; kenapa sempat membuat status di media sosial, tapi tidak sempat untuk mengirimnya pesan.

Uchiha Sasuke mendorong kursinya cepat dan berjalan ke luar restoran tempat ia dan Shion makan bersama, setelah sebelumnya berkata, "aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

Shion memberikan gerakan mengusir sembari menjejalkan _jingisukan_-nya ke dalam mulut.

Sasuke menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Nada tunggu yang menoton menyambutnya singkat, sebelum suara feminim yang sudah ia hafal terdengar dengan nada yang ceria, "halo, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kenapa tidak mengirimku pesan beberapa hari ini?"

Sasuke mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari ujung telepon, "kau merindukan aku? Iya, kan?" jeda, "maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, aku sedang banyak tug—"

"Persetan!" Sasuke menderak-derakkan giginya dengan kemarahan yang absolut. Ia dapat mendengar suara napas yang tercekat karena terkejut dari seberang sana, "kau sempat menulis status, tapi tidak sempat menulis pesan untukku?!"

"Demi Tuhan! Tugasku memang ban—"

"Kau bohong, Sakura." Sasuke mendesis berbahaya. Ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari restoran.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau yang menghubungiku?" Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendapatkan kenihilan dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ujung sambungan telepon, "kenapa aku yang harus memulai? Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku berada di Suna?" Sakura berbisik di kalimat tanya terakhirnya.

"Aku menjadi sutradara untuk pementasan drama—"

"Kenapa aku yang harus memulai?" Sasuke merasakan nada Sakura yang sedikit bergetar tat kala mengulang pertanyaannya, lalu meninggi pada kalimat selanjutnya, "apa karena kau sibuk berkencan dengan gadis pirang tanpa marga itu?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura mengetehui tentang Shion. Namun, amarahnya masih menginvasi logikanya, "Sakura, jaga bicaramu!" desisan kali ini lebih tajam. Lebih menyayat hati Sakura di seberang sana.

"Jadi, memang benar, ya?" suara Sakura terdengar pahit.

"Tidak, Sakura!"

Helaan napas terdengar, "bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku berdiri enam puluh kaki di belakangmu? Apa kau ingin mengelak?"

Pupil Sasuke membulat dengan keterkejutan yang menggores di sana. Ia membalikan badannya cepat dan menemukan Sakura yang mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Sasuke merasa kakinya berubah menjadi tiang dengan berat berton-ton. Begitu berat untuk di gerakan. Begitu berat untuk melangkah menuju Sakura. Lantas ia menyipit, mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya, dan demi apapun ia melihat lintasan air mata yang seperti anak sungai.

"Kita tidak akan kalah ataupun menyerah pada ribuan mil, bukan?" dalam penglihatan Sasuke, Sakura berjalan mundur lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang ia kenali milik Ino.

Lelaki Uchiha itu merasakan pipinya ditampar oleh rangkaian aksara yang Sakura alirkan. Rangkaian aksara yang juga pernah ia ucapkan tatkala mengantar Sakura ke stasiun. Jantungnya berhenti memompa darah hingga ia yakin wajahnya berubah pasi.

Api kecil yang ia percikan kini berubah menjadi api besar yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya, melahap habis kepercayaan Sakura, dan mungkin ... akan menghanguskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

* * *

Jika kau bertanya apa yang begitu mudah untuk dihancurkan, jawabannya adalah kepercayaan. Kepercayaan begitu mudah untuk dihancurkan, tapi tidak mudah untuk dibangun. Karena kau memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membangun kepercayaan, namun hanya dengan hitungan detik kau dapat membuat kepercayaan itu berserakan di sela kakimu.

Di hari selanjutnya Sasuke menemukan dirinya masih hidup namun sulit untuk bernapas dengan benar. Tanpa pesan-pesan singkat dari Sakura, Sasuke merasa hari monotonnya kembali menyakitinya. Tugas-tugas yang mengerubunginya, pertemuan dengan kolega ayahnya, dan hal lainnya benar-benar membosankan.

Sasuke pernah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sakura, namun nomor Sakura tidaklah aktif. Berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi aneh memenuhi benaknya dan siap meledak kapan pun. Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa Sakura telah menemukan pria baik lainnya yang tidak mungkin memercikkan api. Lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika pekatnya malam telah menginvasi birunya langit musim semi; _dan apa yang harus kukatakan saat aku tercekik dan kau baik-baik saja?_

* * *

Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar dari Sakura benar-benar membuatnya ditenggelamkan oleh rasa bersalah yang menguliti kebahagiaannya. Berbekal dengan alamat _apato_ Sakura yang diberikan oleh Mebuki, Sasuke menaiki kereta menuju Suna ketika Jumat malam. Ia harus merelakan libur hari Sabtu dan Minggunya yang begitu absah.

Dan menuju Suna tidaklah mudah. Lelaki dengan kearogansian Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya itu harus menempuh ribuan mil; berganti kereta sebanyak tiga kali dan menaiki taksi menuju apato Sakura. Dan ia sampai di _apato_ Sakura ketika sinar matahari perlahan merangsek di kaki langit.

Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung _apato_ itu tidaklah benar-benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam imaji Sasuke. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat tiga berukuran kecil berwarna krem. Setiap lantainya memiliki enam _apato_ yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar dan terbuat dari kayu.

Sasuke meniti anak tangga menuju lantai tiga di mana _apato_ 304 yang dihuni Sakura berada. Di lantai satu, ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik gedung _apato_ ini. Sasuke berkata bahwa ia adalah teman Haruno Sakura dari Konoha.

301, 302, 303 ... Sasuke memerhatikan setiap nomor yang menempel di dinding di samping pintu sembari menyebutkan dalam hati. Lalu berhenti pada _apato_ bernomor 304 dan bertuliskan Haruno Sakura di sana. Bibirnya secara otomatis menggores wajahnya dengan senyuman. Langsung saja, jari Sasuke menekan bel yang berada di bawah kertas beruliskan 304 dan Haruno Sakura itu.

Sasuke mendapati suara Sakura menyahut dan suara langkah kaki menyusul. Jantung Sasuke meletup-letup dan lehernya tercekik akan sebuah kegugupan yang amat menyebalkan. Tak lama, pintu berwarna biru di depannya terbuka dan menampilkan Haruno Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

* * *

Sasuke sudah lupa bagaimana ia dan Sakura dapat berakhir dengan berjalan di taman dekat gedung _apato_ Sakura. Mereka berjalan tanpa satu kata pun melintas dan tanpa tangan yang mengait seperti dulu. Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras sebelum menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sakura, lalu mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu.

"Sakura dengar," iris Sasuke yang hitam tajam menusuk tepat di manik hijau Sakura. Menelan Sakura dalam lubang tanpa dasar imajiner, "aku minta maaf."

Sakura meringis saat merasa cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kedua lengannya terlalu kencang. Sasuke yang mengerti sedikit melonggarkannya, "untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dan Shion. Maksudku, aku tidak benar-benar—"

"Oh." Sakura memotong dengan rangkaian dua huruf bernada monoton. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Lalu kembali menggerakan tungkainya pelan.

Sasuke mengela napas. Ia berjalan menyusul Sakura dan menarik salah satu lengan gadis Haruno itu hingga berbalik ke arahnya, "kau marah?"

Sakura tidak mencegah matanya untuk merotasi karena jengah. Ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum menjawab, "tentu saja. Sekarang aku tanya: siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasihnya—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sangat-sangat-sangat minta maaf, oke?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ada setitik rasa senang ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan kata "_kekasihnya_". Apakah itu berarti ia masih menjadi kekasih Haruno Sakura? Sasuke berharap jawabannya adalah "ya".

"Kau tahu?" Sakura memulai dengan mengudarakan pertanyaan berbau retorika, "aku merasa aku seperti tokoh lemah yang aku benci dalam novel," jeda sejenak, Sakura memandang langit, "memberikan kesempatan pada kekasihnya yang telah mengkhianati—"

"Sedikit mengkhianati." Sasuke menukas cepat dengan seringai menyebalkan. Ia sudah menerka apa lanjutan dari kalimat panjang Sakura.

Sakura mendelik sekilas, sebelum kembali berujar, "sedikit mengkhianatinya," Sasuke mengangguk puas dengan kepongahan yang tergambar jelas. Sakura mengembuskan napasnya berat, "aku memaafkanmu," kata Sakura dengan malas-malasan, "ya, walaupun masih sedikit kecewa."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura ketika gelombang kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang besar menghampirinya sedetik setelah kalimat Sakura berakhir. Sepeti _tsunami_, gelombang itu meluluhlantakkan segala kefrustasiannya dan ketakutannya dalam sekali sapuan.

Sasuke tidak dapat lebih bahagia lagi ketika ia merasakan tangan-tangan kecil Sakura melingkari pingganggnya dengan pemaafan; membalas pelukannya sama eratnya. Sasuke bergumam bahwa ini menyenangkan ketika tahu bahwa perasaannya dan Sakura masih seirama. Dan sebuah musim semi pun ikut mekar di hati mereka, pun memenuhi hati dengan jutaan kelopak bunga sakura.

.

.

.

FIN

Mind to review?

[1] kelenjar air mata

[2] daging domba panggang ala Jepang

* * *

kuro shiina : makasih udah baca dan review. Hehe : )

special thanks to:

**undhott**, **mettatitikctitikrini**, **AngelRyeong9**, **alexaryan55**, **kimmy** **ranaomi**, **zeedezlytitikclalucindtha**, **suket** **alang** **alang**, kuro shiina, **The** **Deathstalker**, **Sakura's lover**, followers, dan favers


End file.
